


every perfect summer's eating me alive

by waywardprentiss



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode: s03e08 Gus Walks Into a Bank, Episode: s03e11 Lassie Did a Bad Bad Thing, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardprentiss/pseuds/waywardprentiss
Summary: They keep quiet about this new development in their relationship. Gus doesn't even know and honestly, he's a little impressed Shawn hasn't slipped up and told him yet.It doesn't end up mattering either way though, because then he's framed for murder.
Relationships: Carlton Lassiter/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 16
Kudos: 410





	every perfect summer's eating me alive

**Author's Note:**

> that guy was like they were lovers so i made them lovers

Carlton didn't think it would start like this.

He's just gotten home from wrapping up at the station after the bank case and he's tired. All he wants to do is sit on his couch and watch trashy reality TV. The kind he will claim on his deathbed he doesn't enjoy.

Those plans are halted by a knock on the door. Whoever he was expecting, it sure as hell wasn't Shawn Spencer.

"Spencer? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I don't know. I-" Shawn stutters, visibly shaken.

"Come on in." Carlton steps aside to let the other man in. 

Shawn nods his head and Carlton motions toward the couch.

He goes over to the fridge and pulls out a six pack. He makes his way over to the couch and sets it down on the coffee table. He settles next to Shawn and pulls out two bottles.

He hands Shawn one as he relaxes against the back of the couch.

"Thanks." Shawn says quietly before drowning the whole beer in one swallow. 

Carlton silently hands him another one from the pack.

He eyes him as he takes the first sip of his own drink. "What's up, Spencer? I figured you wouldn't let Guster out of your sight after what happened today."

"Yeah." Shawn laughs sarcastically. He looks down at his drink. "Well, he said I was being overbearing. Told me to go home."

He pauses and takes a sip from his second beer. "I didn't want to be alone."

Carlton nods his head in understanding even though Shawn has his head bowed low and can't see him. "And O'Hara had that date tonight."

"Actually, she came by Psych earlier to drop off Gus' shoes." Shawn looks over at him for the first time since sitting down.

"She said Lunts canceled. Apparently, he still smelled like the sewer." He finishes with a small grin.

Carlton laughs and takes another sip.

Shawn chuckles a bit in response and they sit there in comfortable silence with their drinks for a minute.

"So, then why are you here with me and not with her?"

"Well." Shawn starts, suddenly awkward. "Uh, that was never gonna go anywhere, ya know? I was a real jerk to her earlier too."

He can't help but agree. "I'll say."

Shawn nods his head. "So, I apologized and she went on her way."

"You know how it is." He continues after a moment. "Deflection. It's kind of my specialty."

He smiles at Carlton ruefully and takes another long pull of his drink.

"Well." Carlton looks down, absentmindly picking invisible lent off his pants. "You're not alone there."

He hears a sharp intake of breath and snaps his head up to meet Shawn's eye.

Shawn's mouth is open slightly and he can see where the man's fingers have turned white around his bottle.

They stare at each other for a moment. Carlton's eyes track the way Shawn swallows nervously before he speaks. "I meant it earlier, you know."

Confused, Carlton just squints at him.

"You were very sexy."

"Oh, yeah." Carlton forces out a laugh and tips his drink in Shawn's direction before taking a sip. "Deflection. I got it."

"I'm serious."

If he's not, he's doing a pretty good job acting like he is. Carlton doesn't think he's ever seen that kind of look on his face.

All of sudden, Shawn puts his drink down on the table. He pauses for a minute assessing him before taking Carlton's drink from his fingers and setting it beside his own.

Then, without breaking eye contact, Shawn climbs into his lap.

His arms go around Shawn's waist of their own accord. Shawn's hands start carressing his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" He whispers.

"What does it look like?" Shawn whispers back. His hands moving to the open collar of his shirt.

A finger touches his bare chest and he has to suppress a shiver.

"Shawn." He closes his eyes a minute before trying to catch the younger man's eye.

"We've been drinking. I don't think-"

Shawn unbuttons a button on his shirt before pausing. He looks up from his hand to look Carlton in the eye.

"I know what I want." He unbuttons another one. "I know what you want."

Unbuttoning your partner's shirt while maintaining eye contact with them shouldn't be as attractive as it is but you won't hear Carlton complain about it.

By the time Carlton makes his throat work enough to ask "are you sure?", Shawn's got his shirt open.

He's stunned by the heat in his eyes. "Shut up and kiss me, Lassie."

Carlton doesn't need to be told twice.

He surges forward, kissing Shawn deeply. He brings a hand up to cup his face.

He loses himself in the feeling of Shawn's lips and Shawn's hands on his chest and in his hair.

After what could be five minutes or fifty, Carlton sits up.

The arm Shawn has around his neck tightens and they break apart to catch their breaths.

"You gonna carry me to your room and have your wicked way with me, Lassie?" Shawn's breath is hot against his cheek.

Carlton didn't think he could get more turned on by this situation but he was wrong. So wrong.

"Yes." His voice is even. He takes pleasure in the stunned look on Shawn's face before tightening his hold on him and standing up. 

Shawn squeals in surprise. He tightens the grip he has on Carlton's neck and wraps his legs around his waist. Carlton shifts one hand to grip his thigh to insure that he doesn't fall.

"Okay." Shawn huffs out a laugh as they make their way down the hall toward his bedroom. "Show me what you got."

-

Carlton grunts into his next thrust. "You infuriate me."

He hears Shawn groan and feels the grip on his hair tighten. "Right back at ya."

He picks up the pace. "You get under my skin like nobody else."

"Again." Shawn's laugh quickly turns into a moan. "Right back at ya."

Carlton puts his lips to Shawn's ear. "And you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

He tilts his head to catch a glimpse at the man beneath him just in time to see him come undone. 

Carlton can't help but follow after that. He then proceeds to collapse on the bed beside Shawn. 

He sits up just enough to dispose of the condom in the trash can by the nightstand before laying back down.

They both lay there panting for a minute before Shawn looks over at him with a laugh. "Right back at ya."

Carlton catches his eye and they both burst out laughing.

Shawn rolls over toward him with one last chuckle and Carlton lifts his arm up. When he settles against his chest, Carlton holds him close.

He almost thinks Shawn has drifted off when he speaks quietly. "Should we talk about this?"

Carlton reaches down to pull the covers back over them. He voice comes out stiff without him realizing. "Probably."

He feels more than hears Shawn sigh against him so he doesn't stop there. "It's no one's business but ours."

He pauses and then after a minute, he adds. "I'd like to do that again, though."

Shawn twists his neck up to look at him. There's a smirk on his face. "You would?"

He narrows his eyes. "Don't push it, Spencer."

"Aw." He pouts. "What happened to Shawn?"

Carlton looks away from him, huffing. "It was the heat of the moment."

Shawn raises an eyebrow. "Oh, I bet it was."

All of a sudden, Shawn opens his mouth and Carlton just knows he's about to start singing Asia so he blurts out the first thing that comes to mind.

"How did you even know I was-" He waves a hand around in the air above him like an idiot. 

Apparently, in Carlton land that's suppose to translate to pansexuality. 

Shawn smiles before moving his head back down to settle against his chest. "Psychic, remember?"

Carlton just rolls his eyes. "Spencer."

Shawn huffs against him. "You've only ever used gender neutral pronouns when referring to your love life."

He thinks about it for a moment. "Huh. Yeah, you're right."

"Also." Shawn starts then stops because he yawns so wide his jaw pops. Carlton has to hold back a wince. "That little pan flag on your desk in the living room next to the American one kind of gave it away."

He stutters through a response.

"It's okay." Shawn pats his chest. "It's freaking adorable."

"Well." He doesn't quite know what to say to that. "Thank you?"

"Anytime." Shawn buries his nose in his collarbone. "Now, Lassie, it's time to sleep."

"Yes." He says, squeezing Shawn's shoulder. "I believe it is."

-

They keep quiet about this new development in their relationship. Gus doesn't even know and honestly, he's a little impressed Shawn hasn't slipped up and told him yet.

It doesn't end up mattering either way though, because then he's framed for murder.

-

Carlton has never felt this hopeless and out of control. He thought he'd be given the benefit of the doubt, being Head Detective and all, but no one seems to believe him.

Except Shawn. The irony isn't lost on him.

So, he asks him and Gus for help.

At this point, he really shouldn't be surprised Shawn figures something out five seconds after covering his eyes with his tie.

He's a bit suprised Gus didn't call them out on that one.

Carlton likes to think they act the same way they did before but sometimes he can't stop Shawn's antics. Who is he kidding, it's most of the time and usually he just ends up going along with it.

He thinks they've been pretty good about keeping it under wraps lately but that was something else.

He chooses not to think about it too closely.

When Shawn suggests going back to the station to look for clues, he's all in.

On the ride over, he starts to feel a little more like his old self.

Then they tell him to stay put and they go into the station without him.

He looks out the window and makes eye contact with the dog in the car opposite and sighs.

So much for that.

The moment he sees Juliet walk out of the station, he perks up. Then, Drimmer walks out behind her and he scowls.

Carlton realizes he's her new partner when they argue over who's gonna drive and he can't take it anymore. He gets out of the car and walks away.

-

He's not sat on the bench outside of Psych an hour before Shawn and Gus come running up.

"Lassie! What happened? You just disappeared on us. We tried calling." Shawn exclaims, visibly flustered.

Carlton gestures around them. "Just had to get away. Took a walk. Ended up here." 

"Wait." Shawn starts, failing to hide the amusement in his voice. "Is that my shirt?"

"Oh." He looks down. He pinches a bit of the flannel material in between his fingers. He frowns. He almost forgot he was wearing it. "Yeah. I spilled tapioca on mine."

He looks up as Gus gasps.

His eyes flicker to Shawn for a minute thinking his secret sort of boyfriend's best friend has figured out they're sleeping together. 

But all Gus does is point a finger behind him. 

"The tapioca from the fridge? With the cinnamon on top? My mom made that!" 

Gus all but runs into the office behind them before he's even finished speaking.

Shawn shakes his head at his best friend before sitting next to Carlton on the bench. "Don't mess with that man and his pudding."

"Noted." Carlton clears his throat. "Sorry, I didn't answer earlier. I turned my phone off."

Shawn smiles slightly at him. "That's okay."

After a minute, he scoffs.

"I've already lost my partner, my career is in shambles and even Lady Justice has failed me." He shakes his head. "Bitch."

He crosses his arms and looks at Shawn out of the corner of his eye.

"Don't even know why you're still here." He mumbles.

Shawn leans over toward him, bracing an arm on the bench behind them. "Lassie, look at me."

Their eyes meet. Shawn has got that same look on his face he did the night he came over to his place and said he was serious when he said he thought Carlton was sexy.

"I know you." There's no room for hesitation or doubt in his voice. "I know you didn't do this. You weren't alone down there. Kenny Loggins was in that cell, right?"

Carlton nods his head.

"Well, now he's dead. He saw whoever it was that did do this and they killed him so he wouldn't talk." A grin appears on Shawn's face. "And since you were here eating Gus' tapioca, you couldn't have done it."

He huffs out a laugh.

"I'm gonna find out what's going on here, Lassie, I promise."

"Yeah." He sighs. He reaches over to pat Shawn's leg. "Thanks."

Shawn gives him a smile. He moves his hand off the back of the bench to cover Carlton's. He leans back and interlocks their fingers.

"How about you go to my place?" Shawn squeezes his hand. "You know where the spare key is. Take a nap, try to relax. I'll call my dad and he'll come over and help me and Gus solve this thing."

Carlton gives him a look of disbelief. "He hates me, Shawn. Why would he help? Especially if he found out about..."

He trails off, nodding down to their hands.

Shawn rolls his eyes fondly at him. "I wasn't exactly planning on bringing that up right now, Lassie."

Carlton tilts his head. "That's probably for the best."

Their eyes meet and they share a smirk.

"Kind of suprised Gus didn't say anything earlier. What, with you looking so handsome out here in my shirt and everything." 

Carlton huffs but he can't help sitting up a little straighter, puffing out his chest.

Shawn laughs at him. "Anyway. If anything, Henry's a good cop. He'll help us get to the bottom of this."

"Yeah." Carlton sighs again. Everything seems to hit him all at once. He can't wait to get to Shawn's and take that nap. "Let's hope so."

-

Later, Carlton gets a text from Shawn about finding the shredded papers at the station and how Henry is helping them try to piece it all together. 

Then he gets a text that's just the word peanuts in all caps. He ignores that one.

About an hour later, when he's just about to doze off on the couch, his phone rings.

It's a text from Shawn about meeting him at his house. Which Carlton finds odd, both from the lack of emoticons and from the fact that he's at Shawn's place right now. Wouldn't it just be easier to come here?

He pushes the nagging feeling out of his mind. He gets up, looks around, making sure he has everything before heading out the door.

-

The first thing Carlton sees when he opens the door to his place is Shawn sitting on his couch. His arms are crossed and he has a grimace on his face.

"Shawn, what is it?" He walks toward him, concerned. He won't meet his eyes, though. He's focused on something over Carlton's shoulder.

He turns around and comes face-to-face with the barrel of a gun. Drimmer's hand tightens around the handle.

"Drimmer." Carlton scoffs. "I should've known it was you."

"I can't believe you actually thought that text was from me. I mean, no emoticons? Come on!" Shawn exclaims.

Carlton spares him a glance before focusing on Drimmer. "Why?"

Shawn answers instead. "Because he was in business with Cinco Reyes and when you brought in Chavez." He clicks his tongue. His eyes meet Carlton's. "Business hours were over, sweetheart." 

Shawn's never referred to him as 'sweetheart' before but the look in his eyes and the softness in his voice says it all. He's saying it wasn't his fault.

He looks back at Drimmer. Anger bubbling up in him like he's never experienced before.

"I always knew there was something off about you. You're a real low-life scumbag, aren't you, Drimmer?"

Drimmer scuffs. "I know how this works, Lassiter. You're just trying to throw me off with one of your stupid little insults."

Carlton clenches his jaw.

Drimmer steps forward with a smug smile. He pulls a piece of paper out of his pocket and places it on the coffee table.

"Okay, fellas. Let's get on with this, shall we?"

Carlton eyes the folded piece of notebook paper and sees Shawn do the same. "What is that?"

"Your suicide note."

Shawn huffs. They share a glance and Carlton squints back at Drimmer in confusion.

"It explains how Shawn here." He emphasizes mockingly and Carlton feels his jaw clench once more. "Psychically figured out it was you."

That pulls a dry laugh out of Shawn. "I think the term you're looking for here is 'divined'."

Drimmer charges forward and hits the back of Shawn's head with the butt of his gun.

Shawn gasps, doubling over and clutching the arm of the couch with one hand. His other hand goes up to feel the back of his head and Carlton's feet move toward him of their own accord.

Drimmer raises the gun back to Carlton. "No. Back up."

He grits his teeth and reluctantly takes a step back.

Drimmer stays where he is so the coffee table creates a barrier between him and Carlton.

"Shawn divined." He starts with a pointed look toward said man who's still grasping the back of his head but has looked up at the mention of his name. "It was you who killed Chavez and Loggins."

Drimmer continues with a sympathetic look. "Then when you found out he was gonna go to the Chief about it, you shot him. You two being lovers and all, you were overwhelmed with guilt."

Carlton looks over at Shawn and sees a look of apprehension on the other man's face. 

Drimmer scuffs at them. "I'm a cop myself remember? Don't insult me. I know how to tail someone I'm gonna frame for murder."

Carlton didn't think this situation could make him any angrier until that moment.

"You're one sick bastard, Drimmer."

The man in question has the balls to smile. "I know."

"Wait!" Shawn exclaims, drawing Drimmer's attention. "Wait, I'm getting something."

He puts a finger to his temple. He starts babbling. "Something wild. Something in the way you look tonight. Deep blue."

He gives Carlton a look out of the corner of his eye. Carlton backs up slowly.

Drimmer shakes the gun at Shawn. "Do you ever stop talking?"

Carlton lunges for the gun hidden in the bread box on the counter. His hand graps air as Drimmer calls out to him. "Bup, bup, bup. What are you doing there, detective?"

He turns around and Drimmer's gun is trained back on him. 

"Looking for one of your hidden guns?" He shakes his head sadly. "Cops found them all."

Carlton takes a step forward. Then another one. And another one.

Drimmer stutters. "No! Back up! What are you doing? Stop that."

At just that moment, Shawn surgers toward Drimmer. He grips the arm holding the gun, pushing it up above their heads.

It gives Carlton enough time to dig through the bowl of pistachios on his kitchen island to find the gun he has stored there.

He fires off a shot. It hits Drimmer in the chest and Shawn scrambles to take the gun out of his hand.

Shawn steps over the table, bracing himself on Carlton's shoulder. He hands him the gun. 

Once he sees Drimmer is unresponsive, Carlton places both weapons on the island. 

The grip on his shoulder tightens and he turns around just in time to catch Shawn in his arms.

Shawn's hands fumble to find their grip on his jacket and Carlton squeezes the other man tight.

"Are you alright?" He can hear the urgency in his own voice.

"Yeah." Shawn exhales against him. His voice is shaky. "I- I think so."

Carlton pulls back to look him in the eye. He touches his cheek gently and watches as Shawn's eyes flutter close.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." He answers before slumping forward and burying his face in Carlton's shoulder.

Carlton squeezes the back of his neck and turns his head in slightly to kiss his temple.

"Shh. It's alright." He whispers.

After a minute, Shawn lets out a wet laugh and pulls back.

He gives Carlton a grin. "Looks like they missed one."

"At least one. There are eight. I seriously doubt they found the one in the shower."

The shocked look on Shawn's face is worth it. "There's one in the shower?"

Carlton smirks. He squeezes Shawn's bicep and steps back just as the door opens.

Juliet comes rushing in, gun in hand, flanked by two officers. Gus and Henry trail in behind them.

"Shawn!" Gus exclaims.

Shawn gives Carlton a reassuring look before going over to his best friend and father.

He sees Juliet and Shawn share a nod before she comes over to him.

He can't help but question her. "How'd you find us?"

Juliet smirks at him and shrugs. "Tracked Drimmer on his cell phone GPS."

He gives her a smile. "Nice work."

She smiles back. She takes a minute to look at him and then back at Shawn and then at the scene in front of them.

"You okay?" Her eyebrows knit in concern.

"I'm fine." He squeezes her arm.

She turns to Shawn. "How about you?"

"What?" Shawn laughs. "I'm fine."

Just then, he sways backwards and Henry catches him. "Sure you are, kid."

"Don't listen to anything he says. Drimmer pistol-whipped him. He probably has a concussion." Carlton says crossing his arms.

Shawn sends him a look of betrayal.

He just shurgs in response.

"Shawn, come on. Let's get you checked out just in case." Gus says motioning to the door.

"Ugh." Shawn sighs but let's Gus and Henry usher him to the door.

He sends Carlton a small smile before they leave the room.

Backup arrives not too long after that and Carlton spends the next several hours helping them secure the scene.

He must have repeated his verison of the night's events five times to an officer before Juliet comes over to him.

He didn't realize he was fidgeting until she lays a hand on his arm. 

She smiles. "I got the rest of this, partner."

He sends a smile her way before he's out the door.

-

Turns out flashing your badge can get you just about anywhere.

The nurse points down the hall and Carlton nods his head in acknowledgment.

He pokes his head into the room to see Shawn laying back on a bed with his eyes closed.

He knocks on the door.

"Hey."

Shawn's eyes blink open. He smiles sleepily at him. "Hi."

Carlton looks him over. He's still wearing the same clothes as before. That god-awful but very flattering striped yellow polo and loose fitting jeans. His shoes are resting on the floor by the bed.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asks as he comes over to the side of the bed, unable to hide the worry in his tone.

Shawn's face goes soft. "I'm okay, sweetheart."

He waves his hand near his head with a grin. "Just a minor concussion. You know how hard my head is."

Carlton smiles slightly. "Yeah."

He sits on the edge of the bed, careful not to hit Shawn's leg.

"Wouldn't want to damage those psychic abilities." Carlton says sarcastically trying to make himself feel better with their usual banter but failing.

"All still in tact, I'm afraid." Shawn pulls his legs up and sits criss cross in front of him.

"In fact," Shawn takes his hand. "They're telling me that you're still worried."

"Well you don't need to be psychic to know that." He snaps.

Shawn sighs. "Lassie."

"Don't." 

He pulls away and rubs a hand over his face. He looks up at him after a moment.

"Shawn." The words hard to process let alone say out loud. "He almost killed you."

Shawn looks down, avoiding eye contact. After a minute, he whispers. "He almost killed you, too."

Carlton looks down. He rubs a hand over the bedspread. It's soft. It helps him focus. "Yeah."

He looks up after a minute and sees Shawn already looking at him.

"But he didn't." He finishes holding Shawn's eye.

Shawn sniffs and nods his head slightly. "Yeah."

They sit there quiet for a minute until Shawn's voice breaks the silence. "He knew about us."

He tries to supress the grimace that threatens to break out on his face but by the look on Shawn's, he doesn't succeed.

"What do you want to do about that?" His voice is low, like they're not sitting on a bed together in a public hospital with the door ajar. Anyone could come in and see them. Carlton doesn't know how he feels about it.

"I don't know." Carlton says eventually. "I didn't think we'd make it this far."

A look of hurt passes across Shawn's features before he clears his throat. "Oh."

"Shawn." He sighs. He moves the hand that's resting on the bed in between them to hold Shawn's.

"It's not." He stops. Knowing what he's feeling and saying it are two very different things.

"It's just-" He pauses again before blurting out. "About what happened with Victoria."

He sees a look of surprise pass Shawn's face. They don't talk about her.

He gives a dry chuckle. "It fucked me up." 

Shawn squeezes his hand.

"Everyone I've dated since then has just left me." He stops for a moment. "I'm too much for most people, I guess. I figured you'd be no different."

Carlton's shocked by the smile on Shawn's face.

"I'm sorry, you do realize who you said that to, right? The man who annoys you and everyone you work with with his psychic theatrics?" 

He smiles slightly, squeezing Shawn's hand.

"Lassie." Shawn's smile has turned into a grin. He couldn't look away even if he wanted to. "I'm literally the definition of 'too much for people'."

"Besides." His grin dims somewhat. "I don't have the best track record with relationships either. I mean, look at my parents, dude. Didn't really have a good role model, ya know?"

He nods his head. "Yes."

Shawn rolls his eyes at him and Carlton can feel his lips twitch. 

"I guess we both thought we were gonna fuck this up, huh?" He can hear the nervousness in Shawn's voice even when he's trying to hide it.

"It seems so." He says hesitantly, giving Shawn a careful look.

Shawn smiles at him. "I'm glad neither of us did."

"Yes." He says again not bothering to try to conceal the smile on his face.

The grin on the other man's face is worth it.

"You're not too much for me." Carlton says suddenly.

Shawn grin widens. "Well." He clicks his tongue. "Then it's a good thing that you're not too much for me either."

Carlton smiles. He's happier then he can ever remember being. He can't help but lean forward and kiss him.

He starts to pull back but Shawn's already letting go of his hand and taking hold of his face to keep him in place. He kisses him again before pulling back just enough to look Shawn in the eye.

"I love you." He whispers against his lips.

He can feel as well as see the answering grin on Shawn's lips. "I love you, too."

"Thanks for believing in me, Shawn." The other man's lips twitch up and Carlton continues before he says what they both know he wants to say. "It meant a lot to me."

"Of course." Shawn says letting his hands slide down his chest. "Thanks for letting me feel useful."

"Shawn." He says bending his head down to meet his eye. "I couldn't do half of the stuff I do without you."

Shawn starts smirking. "Really?"

He squints at him. "Tell anyone I said that and I'll deny it."

"No take backs, Lassie." Shawn grins shaking his head.

The movement seems to remind the man that he's injured and he grunts rubbing his head.

"Take it easy, Spencer."

Shawn looks up grinning. "Oh, we're back to 'Spencer'? Does that mean the heart-to-heart is over?"

He rolls his eyes. "Shut up."

Carlton can hear Henry and Gus down the hall and Shawn's still grinning at him so he doesn't move off the bed. 

"Okay, Shawn, I got pretzels and funyuns-" Gus stops when he spots Carlton.

"Um."

Henry, looking down at the papers in his hand, runs straight into Gus' back. "Guster! What are you-"

The moment he sees Carlton, he squints at the two of them. "What's going on here?"

Carlton turns back to Shawn. They never really said if they wanted to tell people. Guess it's too late now.

Shawn looks at him a moment and must see the acceptance in the either option on his face because suddenly he's grinning again.

"Well!" He says so loud Carlton almost jerks back.

Shawn pats his leg even though from the angle Carlton is sitting, his best friend and father can barely see it. "Me and Lassie here are dating."

Gus drops the snacks he was holding in his hands and Carlton can't help but smirk.

Henry huffs. "Now, what a minute-"

Shawn cuts him off. "We've been dating for a while but," he looks at Carlton. "We were still figuring it all out."

Carlton covers his hand.

"It turns out almost dying makes everything really clear." Shawn finishes. He smiles at him before turning back to Gus. "Sorry, man."

Gus snaps out of the shock and bends over to pick up the snacks he dropped before coming closer.

"It's alright, Shawn." He points and squints at Carlton. "As long as you don't hurt him."

"I'll try not to." It's all he can promise and by the look Gus is giving him, he doesn't think it was enough.

Shawn laughing breaks their stare. 

"Okay, guys, calm down. Plenty of me to go around." He wiggles his eyebrows.

Gus exclaims. "Ew, Shawn!"

Carlton just shakes his head.

"I guess these are for you, then." Henry interrupts. He comes over to stand next to Gus. He hands a stack of papers to Carlton.

He has to let go of Shawn's hand to take them.

"What." He says dumbly.

"My release forms, duh." Shawn says poking him in the chest. "And all that other stuff about watching me when I sleep and waking me up every couple hours."

"What?" Gus says confused.

"You don't have to watch him while he sleeps." 

They all look at Henry in suprise. He seems to realize what he just said and starts shaking his head. "Never mind. Do what you want. Just don't tell me about it."

"Okay." Shawn drawls out before turning to Gus. "Lassie can't stay at his house right now, crime scene obviously, so he's gonna stay with me."

Gus nods his head like that makes sense but Carlton squints at him.

All Shawn does is tap his temple with his forefinger. 

Carlton rolls his eyes at him. He looks down at the papers in his hands before folding them up and putting them in his jacket pocket.

"Are you ready?" He asks squeezing his knee.

Shawn smiles and nods and goes to bend down to reach his shoes on the floor. Before he can, Henry bends down and picks them up.

"Here, son." He awkwardly puts them on the bed.

"Thanks, Dad." Shawn says slowly.

Carlton gets up and walks around the bed to go stand near the door.

He can see Henry and Gus whispering to Shawn as he puts his sneakers on but he can't make out what any of them are saying. 

He doesn't realize he's tense until he makes eye contact with Shawn and sees the smile on the other man's face.

Gus and Henry awkwardly back away as Shawn stands up. "Don't worry, guys. I'll be fine and I'll call you both tomorrow."

He makes his way over to Carlton as the other two men trail behind him.

"Ready, Lassie?"

He nods.

"Great! Let's go." 

Shawn goes to grab his hand to drag him out of the room but loses his balance. Carlton catches him with an arm around the waist before he hits the doorframe. Shawn looks up at him with a smile. "My hero."

Carlton rolls his eyes. "Okay. Let's go, Spencer. Try to walk properly this time."

He acts put out but doesn't let go of Shawn's waist as they make their way out into the hall. 

"Bye, guys." Shawn says over his shoulder. His voice is muffled though because he's apparently insistant on walking with his face plastered into Carlton's shoulder.

Carlton turns his head to make sure they heard but closes his mouth once he sees the look on their faces.

Gus is smiling and Henry looks constipated.

Carlton doesn't know which look makes him more unsettled so he quickly turns his attention back to helping Shawn get to the car.

"Love you, Lassie." He hears Shawn say quietly as they reach his car.

"I love you, too. Come on." He squeezes Shawn's waist one more time before opening the passenger door.

He closes the door when he sees Shawn settle in. He walks around the front of the car to the driver's seat. 

Once he starts the car, Shawn's fiddling with the radio. After a minute, he settles on a soft rock station and seems content.

"What were they whispering to you in there?" Carlton asks looking over at him.

Shawn smiles at him from where he's leaning back against the headrest. "Just making sure I was okay going with you."

At the offended look Carlton knows is on his face, Shawn laughs.

"You don't exactly give off a major caretaker vibe, Lassie."

"I can take care of you!" He exclaims.

"I know." Shawn pats his shoulder. 

"But you're not into PDA so they don't know that."

Carlton has no choice but to agree with that assessment.

"Don't worry." Shawn adds with a smirk. "I told them you take real good care of me."

He groans. "Spencer."

Shawn just laughs.

-

Carlton is brushing his teeth in the bathroom when he hears Shawn's phone beep. Again.

He finishes up quickly and walks into Shawn's bedroom to see the man sitting up in bed typing on his phone.

"It's just Gus. He's texted five times already."

"My God." He comes over to what has been designated as his side. "He does realize you're a grown man, right?"

Shawn looks at him grinning as he pulls the covers aside and settles in bed next to him. "I'm gonna tell him you said that."

"Great." He mutters closing his eyes.

He feels Shawn place a kiss to his forehead and hears him place his phone on the nightstand to charge overnight. He hears the switch of the lamp before he feels Shawn lay down next to him. Carlton lifts up his arm to wrap around him as he moves closer.

"Jules texted me too." Shawn starts quietly, his voice vibrating through Carlton's chest. "Asked again how I was doing."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Carlton can hear the grin in his voice. "She also said if I hurt you, she'd kill me. Then, she apologized for the word choice."

"She'll have to get through me." His voice low. He can feel the day catching up with him. He's not gonna be awake that much longer.

"Aw. I'll protect you from Henry, then."

"Oh gosh, I feel so much better about that now."

"Shut up." Shawn pinches his side.

Carlton laughs and rubs the arm Shawn has wrapped around his waist. "We'll protect each other. How about that?"

"Yeah." Shawn kisses his chest. "Night, Lassie."

"Goodnight, Shawn."

-

When Carlton opens his eyes in the morning, it's to sunlight drifting through the window.

He stretches and is confused when he realizes he's alone in the bed. Worried that Shawn got sick, he sits up quickly. 

He goes to get out of bed but then he hears Shawn's voice drift down the hall. 

"I'm fine!" His voice exasperated. "Gus, my man."

There's a pause before he starts speaking again. "Yes, he woke me up."

He hears Shawn groan. "I'm obviously fine because I'm standing here talking to you instead of cuddling with my human space heater of a boyfriend!"

Carlton lays back down with a smile.

Shawn's voice gets closer. "I'm about to hang up on you, dude."

He comes into the doorway. He's holding his phone up to his ear with one hand and rubbing his face with the other. His t-shirt and boxers are wrinkled from sleep. Carlton can't keep his eyes off him.

Shawn sees he's awake and smiles at him as he leans on the doorframe.

"Yeah, Gus, I have everything I need right here."

**Author's Note:**

> carlton has a little pansexual flag next to a little american one on his desk in his home office and you can take that hc from my cold dead hands
> 
> title from lorde's song "liability"


End file.
